The Only One For Me
by Canada426
Summary: My first fan-fic! In this fic, you'll see the ups and downs the young USUK couple face. With exciting twist and turns. yaoi, gakuen, mpreg, USUK, PRUCAN, SPAMANO, RUSAME, FRUK and many more.
1. Chapter 1-Preview

Preface

Arthur Kirkland had just moved to the United States from Europe. He used to live in Britain. He was the youngest of 5. His oldest brother, Allistor, a red- head and was born in Scotland. He just finishes college before they moved to the states. His mother died when he was 5 years old because of bullet shot, which kinda made him into a delinquent.

The next oldest was the Irish twins, Angus and Gavan. The had light brown hair. They were the kind of twins that they were speaking in union and sometimes finish each other sentence (like Angus: How was, Gavan: school day?). They were in their 3 year in college. Their mother died when they was 3 by cancer.

The only girl and almost the youngest was Bridget from Wales, thus leaving Arthur as the youngest. Bridget had red-brown hair and she nice as nice could be. She was very beautiful and was always being asked out by random men. This was her first year in college. Her mother left her with her dad, since of a one night stand her mother had with her father.

Arthur was a light, dirty blonde hair. He was the type of person who always in his room reading. His favorite author was William Shakespeare. (I'm not going to go in detail about him, since y'all know about Arthur Kirkland).

They all had green eyes, but Arthur has a pretty emerald green that sparkle in the sky and very brushy eye-brows, which seem natural/ looked good on them. All the Kirkland siblings were half-brothers/sisters. They share the same father, but only the twins had the same mother.

Allistor, Gavan, Angus, and Bridget have been saving up money so they could move away to the states. Their father was indeed still live, but he was a slut, drunk lad, and always very vulgar.

Arthur loved his oldest brother Allistor. When they were young, Arthur always follows him around. They used to play all the time together and get along. Because they both could see mythical creatures, like fairies, unicorns, and leprechauns.

* * *

Please comment, write a review, or even criticized, I don't care on the other hand please speak you mind. It can be positive or negative, I don't care. This is my first fan-fic and I just had to do my OTP.

_**-Canada 426**_


	2. Chapter 2

The Only One for Me

Chapter 1

The world is dark, and light is precious

Come closer, dear reader

You must trust me.

I am telling you a story.

~Kate DiCamillo-The Tale of Despereaux (*)

_The day I lay my eyes on you._

It was a warm autumn day. On August 16, marked the first day of school for Hetalia World Academy. It was in the country of the United States of America, the land of freedom. Hetalia World Academy was a private school for young women and men for grade 9 to 12. This school was very diverse, with like every country had about a student attending there. Only a few was from the same country, all the way west to Canada to east to Australia. Today marked the being of a new school year. Actually this was the very first day for Arthur Kirkland, 9th grader.

_In sleep he sang to me. In dream he came. That voice that call to me And speaks my name. And do I again for now I find…_ "Why the bloody hell that is in my head?" Arthur thought. Right before Arthur woke up, this resonates in his head. He didn't want to remember that.

He woke up a 6:00am that morning, a little too early then what he wanted. But he still got ready for school by taking a shower, getting dressed, brushing his hair, and brushed his teeth. When he got dress into his school uniform, a light brown vest, bluish-gray checkered pants, white under dress shirt, a black tie, and a navy blue jacket. Then he went down for breakfast, crumples, scones, and tea. All the Kirkland's siblings was about to go their selected school, after breakfast.

As Arthur head out the door, he looked at his watch. It was 6:35am. School started at 7:00 and he lived 5 minutes away by walking.

When finally reach the school building, it was HUGE! It looked like a collage campus. The school even had a girls and boys dorm. After all, Hetalia World Academy was a private and only selected student could attend. It was a nice building for a high school and everything was so formal looking.

Arthur rushed through the loud students then head inside the building. When he got to class, nobody was there, not even the teacher, so Arthur pulled out a book and read it, enjoying the silent, for now.

Soon a really noisy group enters the class room.

The first one to enter was a jock. Arthur hated jocks. Arthur found himself staring in his deep, sky blue eyes. If he looked close, he could see they were actually ocean blue. This jock eyes were dimmed by his glasses. He had light brown hair and a smile so big, wide, and bright. He was wearing the school uniform. But a dark brown sport jacket, a little too big for him. Arthur could tell he was American.

Next to enter the room was a person who looked just like the first. But this one was Canadian. They was probably twins, no they was twins. The only difference was he had light-dark shade of purple eyes, also wearing glasses. In one hand was a white stuffed toy that looked like a polar bear. In other hand was another hand. That hand didn't belong to any one. It belonged to the next person.

An albino teen enters next. Nothing made him different than anyone else, beside the hand holding and being albino. He looked a little German, but Arthur couldn't tell his nationality.

Next had long blond hair and he had blue eyes. He looked like he was too old for high school, but at least in the twelfth grade. Had a small, not really hairy beard and was carrying a rose. Arthur knew he was French. He hated the French.

After the French man, next were a Spaniard, two Italians, another German, a female Hungarian, an Austrian, a Chinese man, Japanese, and a Russian. This school was really diverse as it says! And that was just the beginning! Arthur could tell his first hour was filled with the popular ones. They went to the back of the classroom and talked nonstop! It was getting hard for Arthur to read. But soon it got quieter when the teacher walked in the classroom.

After the bell rang, their teacher, Germania (what he wanted the students to call him) a Social Studies teacher, took attendance like normal. "Gilbert Belischmidt"(*)

"Awesome" said the albino.

"Ludwig Belischmidt"

"hierher"

"Francis Bonnefoy"

"ici"

"Ivan Branginski"

"здесь"

"Antonio Carriedo"

"aquí"

"Roderich Edelstein"

"Here" (*)

"Elizabeta Hedervary"

"itt"

"Honda Kiku"

"Koko de"

"Arthur Kirkland"

"Here" said Arthur. Arthur felt a little nervous when all the students' eyes fell on him. "Why everyone turn and look at me" he thought. There was a long pause then the teacher began again.

"Alfred Jones"

"The hero is here" Alfred said. He boy Arthur was looking at for a long time the American, Alfred Jones. When Alfred spoke, Arthur blush a little bit.

"Feliciano Vargas"

"ecco"

"Lovino Vargas"

"ecco"

"Matthew Williams"

"…Here…"

"Last but not least, Wang Yao"

"Zhèlǐ"

"It seem like everyone is here. I'm Germania, your Social Studies teacher." Germania said.

* * *

The school day went by so quickly. Now it was lunch time.

Arthur decided to eat outside, since it was a nice day. He thought he would be all only, but a lot of people ate outside also. Most, actually all form his first hour classmate ate outside. The avoid them, Arthur ate his lunch, scones, earl gray tea, a sandwich, and an apple, at the bottom of a tree, meters away from his classmates. It was quiet then….

"Arthur" somebody shouted his name. When Arthur looked up, he saw it was the American, Alfred.

"What do you want" Arthur said with not a happy face.

"You look lonely. Want to eat with us?"

"No…I will pass."

"Please Artie"

"It is Arthur not Artie! Bloody git!"

"Tomorrow you'll eat lunch with me. And I won't take no as an answer."

Before Arthur could say anything, Alfred return back with his friends. "He really is a bloody git" Arthur said to himself.

* * *

Sorry I didn't really know to start their first meeting so um I try my best.

First*- just wanted to add that quote.

Second*- the roll call was just to tell you there names, and also that how all the countries in that class say here.

Third*- Google didn't know how to say here in Austrian, so I just said here in English.

Please write a review!


	3. Chapter 3

The Only One for Me

Chapter 2

_Meeting Is the Beginning of Parting _

_-Junjo Romantica _

_Things get going_

It is now the second day of school. Arthur morning was the same as yesterday, instead of the song in his head and he didn't wake up that early in the morning. As soon Arthur step on the campus, his name was called.

"Arthur!" somebody screamed. Arthur turned around to see said his name. As expected, it was the American Alfred.

Arthur walked closer and joins the American's group, Francis, Matthew, Gilbert, and Kiku "What do you want, Alfred?"

"You are never going to get popular if you don't socialized with other people"

"What if I do not want to socialize with other people? It not like I want to become popular."

"Alfred, don't pay him attention to him. It looks like somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed today" Francis said.

"Yeah, I can see bags under his eyes" Gilbert joined in. he reach out and almost touched Arthur's face to show everyone the bags under his eyes. Arthur smack Gilbert's hand away.

"Do not touch me!" Arthur yelled. "Bloody git!" Arthur stormed in the school and now headed to his classroom.

"Arthur…" Alfred said weakly.

"Just leave that Brit alone. The Brits are very short temper." Francis said trying to comfort Alfred.

"If you want to talk to mister Arthur-san, go in talk to him yourself. I think he was just mad at Francis- san and Gilbert-san" Kiku stated.

Alfred went into the school building, making his way to room 202, Mr. Germania's classroom.

When Alfred walked in, Arthur was reading a pretty lengthy book. Arthur's eyes never left his book, even though he knew somebody waked in the classroom, quietly. Alfred sat next to Arthur. "What are you reading?"

"Harry Potter"

"So you are one of those geeks who read Harry Potter and other fake magic stuff"

"Magic is not fake!" Arthur yelled, very piss off that someone thought magic was fictional.

"Then if magic is real, show me some magic"

Arthur blushed. He said under his breath," My brother wouldn't allow me to". Before Alfred could say anything Arthur continues. "So, what were you going to say before Francis and Gilbert began talking?

"Um…" Alfred had forgotten what it was. Sometime has past. Arthur grew annoyed for waiting so long. "Oh yeah, lunch is going to be awesome" Alfred had made up something cause he knew Arthur was tired of waiting. Before Arthur could reply, the rest of the class walked in.

"Ohonhonohon, I can sense sexual tension coming from those two; in the room*" Francis said as he walked in. both of them turn their faces away from each other and blushed a little. Soon the bell rang, starting the school day.

((I don't need to tell their whole was like. I doesn't matter which class comes first, but P.E will be talked about in later chapters. Anyway P.E is 2 class after lunch.))

* * *

Lunch soon came by. Arthur didn't want to show up; he didn't want to be more annoyed as he was.

"Artie" just as Arthur thought, he couldn't helped but being notice by Alfred. "Let's eat outside, it's a perfect day". Indeed it was. Clear blue sky, maybe one cloud in sight, and a cool, warm breeze. It was hard to tell it was even fall!

"Yeah, eating outside is going to be nice" that earn Arthur a big smile from Alfred. He felt warm on the inside. Today was a good day, so far.

When they got outside, Arthur wanted to sit by that same tree yesterday. But Alfred wanted to eat with his friends. They compromise, Arthur won. So they settle their lunches around that tree. At first I was so quiet, and then Arthur saw a pink unicorn (I'm cracking up here because right now while typing this, I listen to pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbow for 10 hours. So I just had to add a unicorn in this). "Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows~" Arthur sang merrily. Alfred gave Arthur a what the fuck face.

"What. Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows?" he was so confuse. Arthur had stop.

"So." Trying to change the topic and actually have a conversation. "I'm guessing that Matthew is your brother, both of you might even by twins, right?"

"Me and Matt are brothers. Matt is my step brother and we not twins. He actually a couple of days older. My dad knocked up 2 girls at once. What about you?"

"It is Matthew and I. I also have some siblings myself. I am the youngest of 5. In age wise there Allistor, Gavan and Angus they are twins, Bridget, and then me. We all have the same father, but different mothers, besides the twins of course." Al wasn't surprise; he wasn't the only one who has a slutty dad.

Alfred and Arthur had actually bonded a little. They told each other where they were from; he had already known Arthur was from Britain because of his accent. Also they talked about age; if that really matter, hobbies, and much more. Arthur learned Al like sports and plays football, basketball, and baseball. Arthur only played one sport, soccer. They actually argued what was football.

They both were music fan. Arthur had actually played a few instruments, like the violin, guitar, he sings a little. Alfred only sings a little too (*).

Before they knew it lunch was over.

* * *

When Arthur return home his brother asked him," Did you make any new friends today" Allistor said.

"I think I did make one" Arthur replied smiling.

* * *

I know my stories are short, but they might get longer. Please comment, review, and follow me. Oh, last time I checked I had 3 followers! I so glad and thank you for following the dumb boring me!

*basing it off of Hetaloid.


	4. Chapter 4

I decided to get things going a little faster. So like this was going to like 3 different other stories but now only 1.

The Only One for Me

Chapter 3

_I don't have a quote to share_

_~sorry if you was looking forward to it_

_Clubs_

A few weeks have past. It is now the time to pick which clubs to be in. Those clubs are the football, art, music, book, oaktu, soccer, and people are afraid of me club (I had 2 people that I didn't know what club to put them in). Arthur didn't know which to be in. He thought about the book club, music club, and soccer club. Arthur could only choose two because the principle didn't want an over crowed club. First Arthur looked to see who and what the book club was about.

He meets their president, Eduard. Eduard was from Estonia. Eduard have short blonde hair and glasses, he kind of looked like Alfred. The book club already had 4 members. There Gupta, Berwald, Fausto, and of course Eduard. Gupta was from Egypt, Berwald was Swedish, and Fausto was Portuguese. The book club was to white and nerdy for Arthur, so he decided not to join.

Next Arthur went to the music club. The music club also had 4 members. Their president, Roderich, was Austrian with dark brown hair with a cute little curl sticking from the top. When Arthur walked in Roderich was playing his piano so beautifully, he was greater than Beethoven. There was also Kaoru and Yong playing the viola (Kaoru) and the lyre (Yong), matching perfectly with the piano. Kaoru was from Hong Kong, China and Yong was from South Korea. They looked like was brother or at least cousins. Then, surprising, a flute join in. The person playing the flute was Gilbert! Arthur was too caught up in the song to really care if Gilbert was part of the music club or not. Arthur notice the song was Fur Elise by Beethoven. Arthur saw a violin in the corner, did someone also play the violin, but he didn't care and join in. It sounded beautiful! It was even better since the violin (Arthur) joined in. But at last the song ended. "You play violin?" Gilbert immediately said when the song ended.

"Yes. Also guitar and I sing a little" Arthur replied.

"That's was great. You join in at the perfect time and match the rest of the group flawlessly" said Yong excitedly.

"Yes, Yong is right. Would you consider of joining the music soon?" Kaoru said.

"Yes, yes. I'll be lucky to have you join us" Roderich joined in.

"It was really fun playing with you all. I will join and bring my own violin from home" Arthur declared smiling; he had just found one of his 2 clubs to join.

On his way to the soccer club he overheard this conversation.

"Will the magic club meet today?" one said.

"Yes. We might get a new member" the other said.

"How do you know?"

"President Lukas knows all"

Arthur butted in "I will like to see this club and possibly join, if you all don't mind"

"So President Lukas was right, about the new member, you weren't joking" the first one said. Arthur could now tell that the first one was brown hair with a cute little hat to the side. He also had red eyes and 2 adorable little fangs. The other one was black hair with green eyes, his eyes wasn't as emerald as Arthur. Nothing made the black-hair teen stood out.

"I think president Lukas was talking about you. If you might consider joining then follow us" black-hair said. Arthur followed him and the brown hair one to the magic club room, room 110. Room 110 was not used if Arthur remembers. Once they walked in the room was empty. The brown hair one pulled a book off a bookcase and a stairway open up. Arthur was shocked at first. They soon went to down the stairway and enter a huge door. "I present you, Arthur, to the magic club" he said bowing.

Fairies flew around everywhere; there were fairies Arthur had never seen before in England. "I'm glad you can see them and are very fond of them, Arthur." A blonde hair teen said. He was sitting a red velvet couch, their club president, Lukas, he thought.

"This is the club president, Lukas. I'm Stefan (I couldn't think of a better name for Bulgaria) and this is Vlad." Stefan, the black hair one said.

"Here in the magic club, we believe in everything people think that false like magic and spells casting. Actually Vlad over there is a vampire" Lukas said.

"I think I will fit in perfectly. I do a little spell casting myself." Arthur said finally.

"Nice to have another 'wizard', so do you think about joining" Lukas asked.

"Sure" Arthur had just found his 2 clubs.

* * *

The next day at school, they had an assembly to show the whole school their new school council president.

"I was shocked that only one student wanted to be the student council president" their principle, Julius Vargas announces. "So give a warm round of applauds to your new student council president Arthur Kirkland!" not many people applauded for him, it made Arthur feel sad on the inside. "The rest the members of the student council is Francis Bonnefoy as vice-president" Arthur was pissed that he will be working with that French bastard. Mr. Vargas continued "There will be Gilbert Belischmidt, Antonio Carriedo, and Tino Vainamoinen" Arthur was more piss to have Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio; the bad touch trio with him as the student council.

"But who's Tino Vainamoinen?" Arthur thought.

After the assembly, the new member of the student council was allowed to meet u, since the whole student body counted on them.

"Ohonhonhon, nice to see you again Angleterre. It been a while, hasn't it?" Francis said as they walked in the student council room. "Or should I call you president?"

"Why do you of all people have to be my vice president and you Gilbert and Antonio, joining the student council?" Arthur said, very pissed.

"What the matter, En-gland, it would be fun" Gilbert said trying to go all fluffy on him. Arthur didn't like it one bit. He couldn't stand Francis and Gilbert, he didn't really like Antonio, and…who Tino!?

"Sorry I'm late to our little meeting, um…personal things" Tino ran in yelling.

"I understand" Francis and Gilbert said in union. Arthur didn't understand what was Tino was doing, but the matter didn't concern him. "Angleterre (Francis) En-land (Gilbert) wouldn't understand" the said in union. Arthur ignored them.

"So it seem like I'm stuck with y'all" said Arthur "I don't mind you, Tino and Antonio though." Arthur wasn't finish, and then soon the door flew open. The American and Canadian walked in. Alfred jumped right on the couch, relaxing on it. "You are not allowed to be in here! Only the student council you bloody git! Hey, don't put your feet on the couch like that!" the Brit rambles on.

"Stop yelling! My ears are hurting" Alfred yelled back.

"Why are you even in here?"

"Cause Gilbert, Antonio, Francis, and Tino will allow me to be in here. Plus I heard the student council room is big, have AC, and a couch"

"If you wanted to be in this room, you should have run for student council"

"Too much of a pain"

"Anyway, would you all let Alfred in here whenever he wants" Arthur turning his attention to the rest. They all nodded yes. "Bloody hell" Arthur said under his breath.

"So you better get used to me cause I'm going here every day" Arthur was more piss at the moment, first Francis and Gilbert and now Alfred! Life was going to like hell for Arthur in the future.

* * *

_What happen once can happen again_

The next day school went by normal; school stuff and now lunch. To eat in peace Arthur decided to eat in the student council room. At first it was then the bad touch trio, Alfred, and Matthew came in. 'Just great, just what I needed' Arthur thought.

"Hey eyebrows! I didn't expect you here!" Alfred said being loud as normal.

"Do not calls be eyebrows; I thought you all were eating outside like normal?"

"Silly, silly Angleterre, we are normal people you know" Francis said with that French accent of his.

"Here I am thinking I will actually have peace and quiet to drink my earl gray. Well I might as well leave now"

"Please don't!" that's was a shock for everyone. "I mean might as well eat lunch with us" surprising Alfred said turning his head away, blushing.

"Very well"

Lunch was normal; Alfred talked as if he was outside same with Gilbert, Francis flirting with Arthur, Antonio joins in conversation once In a while. Matthew sitting there quietly, not even being notice and Arthur being piss on everything Alfred, Gilbert, and Francis had to say.

"Why can't you be more like your brother, Matt?" Arthur and Al had gotten into another fight/agreement.

"Stop comparing me with Mattie!" Al yelled. "Why does everyone comparing me with him?" he almost cried this time.

"Sometimes you should be more like him like he knows how to use his inside voice." That did it for Alfred. He stormed out of the room, banging the door hard as he left. "Did I say something that ticked him off?" Artie sadly said.

"Al hate being comparing to me" Matthew finally said something. "It was like that ever since we were young" Matt explained to whole story to everyone. Arthur felt miserable, he didn't know. Soon Arthur left the room to say sorry to Alfred. Arthur finally found him in Mr. Germania's classroom.

"Al, I just wanted to say I am sorry I didn't know. When you left Matthew explained the whole story"

"Like I would be depressed over something so little like that" Alfred said trying to be smile cheerfully, but it didn't work.

"I didn't know, I don't really compare to my siblings also." Alfred felt a little bit better. Alfred pulled Arthur for a tight hug. They wasn't looking at each other to tell that they was blushing heavily.

* * *

(I'm going to try this) Alfred's POV

When Mattie and I came home, I tugged Matt to our shared room.

"Why…What are you doing this from, Al?"

"How did you know you were in love with Gilbert? What did it felt like?" Matt was shock that his brother just asked a question about love.

* * *

Arthur's POV

My sister, Bridget, was cooking dinner like normal when I return home. "Have Allistor return from work?"

"Yes" Bridget replied. "He is up in his room"

"Thanks" Arthur headed upstairs for Allistor's room. "Allistor"

"Yes, Artie"

"What is love? How do you know you are in love with someone?"

Allistor didn't hesitate as much as Matt did.

* * *

I tried to do a cliffhanger, did it worked? I tried to make this longer chapter be combining some stories. In the next chapter they figure out what is love, and soon their love quarrel begins. Comment, like, favorite, follow, and review please.

And wow this one was lengthy and really good. I can't believe I finish this whole chapter in one day!


	5. Chapter 5- Important Announcement

**Important Announcement **

**A/N: While I was thinking what I would do in later chapters, I figure out this story is similar to Kor-Chan Arthur's Life as a Teenager. I didn't mean that to happen, so I'm deeply sorry Kor-Chan and please forgive me. And my story will be different and some similarly. I'm so sorry for not updating in like a month! I'm not dead; I'm just going through a writer block. Also I erase this whole chapter and redid it. Hetalia belongs to Hima-san.**

**Also I have come to decide I won't finish this story. I leave it up for grabs if anyone wish to continue it or shall I delete it completely. Review an answer. But don't worry; I won't be leaving the fan fiction community. I have many stories in mind. **

**USUK(US)(for the main paring)- ideas: **

**Cardverse**

**Dragons and Wizards **

**Other**

**Vampires and their hunters (many paring but RomBul as main)**

**Hetalia in general**

**Chess verse**

**Hetalia and Pokémon**

**I might even think about doing another crossover with some other show.**

**So… yeah that's my decision and those are my later ideas. Sorry for this being out of nowhere. **


End file.
